


Seven days of Stony

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 'Wet' dreams, All of these things, Butts, Grunting, Kissing, M/M, Popcorn, Tony Stark's Birthday, Very tight clothing, bath tubs, challenge 6, micromarvel, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Steve and Tony's relationship in a series of doodles, now with added fic.





	Seven days of Stony

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a Stony microart/doodle a day, in response to [micromarvel](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/160922958499/challenge-6-what-do-you-get-for-the-guy-who-has) Challenge 6: What do you get for the guy who has everything? I've collected them together here.

**1\. Manual Monday**

Steve is the only Avenger with a pass to Tony's workshop. Officially, it's in case of emergencies. In reality, he just rather enjoys the view from the door.

**2\. Teasing Tuesday**

Steve values Tony's opinion, although Tony can't help wonder sometimes if Steve is trolling him.

**3\. Wet Wednesday**

Tony wonders if he's getting old, because this is his favourite kind of wet dream.

**4\. Tongue-tied Thursday**

If Steve isn't looking for Tony, Tony is looking for Steve. He usually finds him in the gym. This is not a bad thing.

**5\. Foodie Friday**

Tony and Steve are very different people. Tony is dress-down and Steve is dress-up. Tony is barefoot and Steve is shoes. Tony is sweet and Steve is salty. But both of them think movie night is THE BEST.

**6\. Sexual tension Saturday**

Of course, sometimes Tony has to gussy himself up, and Steve can't help being a little dishevelled. This is fine until you realise you have to go 48 floors together like that and are kind of hoping for an electrical fault.

**7\. Schmoopy Sunday**

Sometimes, if you're very lucky, a great friendship becomes something more.  And when your team mates are international spies, you don't get to keep that secret for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel)! Why not come say hi.


End file.
